Known palm PCs have no means of providing an “instant” print-out of text and/or images therefrom Instead, if a print-out is needed, the palm PC must communicate data stored therein to another PC to which there is attached a printer.
The mere incorporation into a palm PC of a known conventional printer device would not result in a compact, easily portable palm PC. This is because prior printers incorporate a supply of print media and employ a print media feed mechanism to transport the print media past the printheads to effect printing onto the print media. Moreover, known printers, having a supply of print media, are large and heavier than would be desirable in a portable palm PC that is sized and shaped to fit conveniently with a user's pocket or purse for example.